This invention relates to adhesive applying apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for applying adhesive to cards or other inserts which are to be adhered to a page or signature of a magazine, periodical or the like.
In the binding of relatively thin books and periodicals it is common to adhesively attach, or tip, an insert such as a card to a page of a signature which is to be part of the book. Typically, the cards or other inserts are fed onto a conveyor where the cards are adhered to signatures on the conveyor. The path of a card in its travel from a storage means such as a tray to the conveyor is through an adhesive applying station. Adhesive can be applied to the card by various methods. One method which has been found to be of advantage employs one or more solenoid operated dispensing nozzles which apply a thin strip of adhesive to one or more edges of the card as the card moves past the nozzle.
A problem associated with the use of such dispensing nozzles, however, has been in controlling the dispensing of adhesive to provide a desired pattern and amount at different speeds of travel of the card. It is desirable to apply a substantially uniform amount of adhesive to each card at all speeds of travel and also to control the application so that the adhesive strip terminates a desired distance from both the leading and trailing edges of the card.